A bocados
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Ni Sero ni Ashido hacen mucho por disimular o fingir. O por desmentir o corregir. En realidad, les hace gracia. Pero más gracioso sienten cuando mientras discuten por el sabor de la comida, el otro pasa a darle de probar en la boca.


**No sé porqué se me hace tan fácil, incluso, imaginarme a Sero y Mina teniendo discusiones por tonterías y llevándose tan bien que solo me enamora la idea de ellos dos juntos. A saber. Esto es más como amistoso antes que romántico, pero igual. Lo dejaré por aquí.**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **A bocados.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

—¿Qué estás comiendo?

A medio camino de llevarse los palillos con otro bocado a la boca, Sero tiene que detenerse, cerrar la boca y tragar lo que aún no se había terminado de comer. A veces comía así, apresurado y con hambre.

Vaya mal momento para hacerlo. O para que Ashido se interesara de pronto en él y en su comida.

—Tofu —dice, picando con los palillos de nuevo en el recipiente de su almuerzo.

Ashido se lo queda mirando unos momentos en completo silencio. Luego niega. Una, luego dos veces más y agrega una tercera (que en realidad ya es la cuarta). —No-oh. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Y sus ojos, están directamente apuntados a mirar con un brillo especial su comida.

Él tiene que obligarse a arrastrar la mirada lejos de ella, a encontrar lo que mira con tanto empeño y atención. —Ah, es _unohana_. O un intento de. Me parece que es más _pulpa_ que nada.

—¿ _Pulpa_ _de_ _soya_?

Y a ella los ojos parecen brillarle con mayor ímpetu.

—Eh, sí... eso dije...

Hanta tiene que volver a recoger su mirada para evitar quedársela viendo tiempo de más. Para evitar atragantarse si lo que iba a seguir haciendo era comer, aunque no sabía qué tan buena idea era esa, la de seguir comiendo como si nada.

—Oye, oye —pero Ashido lo llama y suena ansiosa. Y él no puede hacer como que no la oye, así que se vuelve a verla tan solo para encontrarse con su mirada anhelante y se traga todo lo que tiene en la boca de golpe, lastimándose un poco la garganta—. ¿Puedo comer un poco, por favor?

Sero se queda en silencio, quizá, más tiempo del necesario. Se queda en silencio hasta que recuerda como respirar. Y entonces da una cabezada de asentimiento. Da una, da dos, da tres. Y un par más. —Sí, puedes... —con torpeza, no consigue acabar la frase, pero su mano le extiende su traste con comida. Y lo siguiente que sabe es que Ashido sonríe grande y sale corriendo de regreso a su asiento antes de volver con la misma rapidez. Regresa con sus palillos y Sero la ve que está tan emocionada que no consigue decidirse de dónde picar en su almuerzo. Él se la queda viendo sin darse cuenta de cómo su propia boca sonríe. La mira atentamente cuando, al fin, ella toma un bocado y se lo lleva directo a la boca. Y entonces ella parece tan feliz por un segundo que él. Él. No puede.

No puede y se ríe. No consigue detenerse y ya se está riendo.

—Ey, qué te-

—Tomaste casi pura pulpa. Mira aquí —Sero tampoco se lo piensa demasiado cuando tan solo la interrumpe, pica en su trasto con sus palillos sacando el bocado que él considera la más justa en cuanto a contenido y se lo extiende. Entonces, ambos se quedan quietos y en silencio, esperando por la reacción del otro. Ashido arquea ambas cejas y ladea la cabeza, unos segundos tan solo mirando los palillos de Sero, las puntas de estos atrapando la comida, luego vuelve su mirada al chico y entonces se le ponen las mejillas rojas. Sero no tarda en sonrojarse de la misma manera, la mano le tiembla por poco antes de que él mismo la mueva para disimular y le diga: —abre la boca —como si nada y en realidad, ni siquiera él está seguro de cómo es que consiguió que la voz no le tiemble. Aunque en su caso es más notorio a simple vista el calor de su rostro y—. Este está más bueno... —hacia el final, sí que se le hace la voz baja, como en hilo. Pero Ashido no lo nota porque está más concentrada en el sonido de su propio corazón, latiéndole en los oídos con fuerza.

Tienen que pasar unos segundos más antes de que la boca de Ashido engulla al bocado y sus labios se cierren y mantengan fijos entorno a los palillos por unos instantes precisos. Sero se la queda mirando, y quizá esa es la razón por la que ella ha cerrado los ojos al hacerlo, dándole un mayor efecto dramático.

Lo siguiente que pasa es que ambos se acuerdan de respirar y tanto Sero extrae sus palillos de la boca de ella, como Ashido hace el rostro hacia atrás.

Ashido mastica un poco y luego traga. Y Sero voltea a mirar a sus palillos en cuanto ella se vuelve a mirarlo.

—¡Ah! Tienes razón, yo tomé casi pura pulpa.

A Sero las comisuras de la boca le tiran hacia arriba sin que él lo note, todavía más pendiente de las puntas de sus palillos. Pero aún responde en automático: —te dije —entonces, se vuelve a verla, clava los palillos de nueva cuenta en su comida—. ¿Y?

—¿Qué?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda pensarlo demasiado, Sero toma otro nuevo bocado y se lo lleva a su propia boca. Ashido casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y tiene un ataque de tos repentino por el que Sero se interrumpe a si mismo, preocupado, hasta que ella le dice y hace gestos indicándole que está bien. Luego, entonces sí, continúa: —¿No me dirás que está rico? Por lo general eso es lo que se dice, ¿no?

No termina de tragar y ya está diciendo él, pero Ashido está demasiado ocupada pensando en que los mismos palillos que a ella le habían dejado un poco del dichoso unohana en la boca, también se lo habían dado a Sero, tanto antes como después, en la boca. Su boca. La de él. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en esos mínimos detalles, como para preocuparse por sus buenos modales. Y luego tan solo. Se le ocurre decir.

—Sí, pero —ella también clava sus propios palillos y se lleva lo que hay tan más natural de pulpa sola, sin tanto condimento—, también te equivocaste. Esta es la parte más rica, Sero —se lo enseña y Sero tan solo mira, al bocado de pulpa de soya, luego a Ashido, con curiosidad, hasta que ella le sonríe con gesto travieso y se lleva los palillos a boca. Luego se toma el rostro de una sola mejilla y sonríe muy encantada cuando se relame los labios y acaba el gesto mordiéndose el inferior.

—¡Me encanta la pulpa de soya! ¡Es mi favorita!

Sero consigue apenas sacarse sus propios palillos de la boca, los deja tan cerca de sus labios que cuando él también se los repasa con la lengua y se muerde igual el labio inferior, también les chupa la punta a los palillos.

Ashido jadea. Pero al mismo tiempo Sero se ríe y no se da cuenta. —Estás mal. La pulpa de soya sola no sabe a nada.

—¿Me habla el fanático de los vegetales cocidos al vapor? ¡Esas cosas solo saben a agua sin pimienta!

—¡La pulpa de soya es lo que sabe solo a agua si no está hecha en unohana!

Ashido jadea y pasa a hacer un exagerado gesto de indignación. Vuelve a coger de la comida del chico, de todas maneras. Se lleva los palillos a la boca y le dice que _cómo_ _es_ _posible_ _que_ _diga_ _algo_ _como_ _eso_. Sero le responde, en tono altanero, con que _no_ _se_ _puede_ _tapar_ _el_ _sol_ _con_ _un_ _dedo_ y que _a_ _él_ no le iba eso de _mentir_ _por_ _compasión_.

Ashido entorna los ojos y actúa rápido: le arrebata su trasto con comida, alegando, que como él no sabía apreciarlo, ella se lo iba a comer.

—Pero- ¡Ey, esa es mi comida!

—¡Si ni siquiera te gusta será mejor que me la coma yo! —le dice ella antes de soltar otro par de pellizcos de la mezcla de los hongos con pulpa de soya dentro de su boca.

—¡Eso no importa! —Sero le salta encima para tratar de quitarle su comida, pero Ashido lo esquiva hábilmente y le saca la lengua antes de llevarse el trasto a la boca y poniéndole los labios en los bordes, empujar la comida con los palillos, dejándola caer sobre su lengua.

—¡Oye, que tengo hambre! ¡Devuélveme mi comida!

Ashido le responde algo que no se le entiende cuando termina de meterse más unohana a la boca y trata de tragarse lo que hay. Y Sero le persigue las manos tratando de conseguir su almuerzo devuelta. Al rato ella se atraganta un poco y Sero consigue su trasto ya casi vacío y tiene que dejarlo ir de sus manos de nuevo para asegurarse de que Ashido estuviera bien.

Con un poco de agua ella termina de pasarse lo que le quedaba de comida en la boca y cuando se vuelve a Sero, a este le ruge el estómago de hambre, por lo que ella no puede evitar apiadarse y traerse su propio almuerzo para que lo terminen de compartir.

Sero le sonríe, un poco apenado, pero le agradece por la comida; a lo que Ashido le responde espontáneamente pasando a pedirle que abra la boca con sus palillos tendiéndole un bocado.

Ambos se encuentran en la situación un tanto inquietos, pero logran disimularlo y actúan como si no les importara estarse dando el lote con besos indirectos o si fuera cosa de todos los días darse de comer en la boca. Pero cuando los demás les preguntan, que si es que estaban saliendo o algo como eso, ni siquiera hacen demasiado a la hora de decir cualquier cosa. Ni para confirmarlo ni para desmentirlo. Eso sí, se lanzan miradas discretas a las que solo de casualidad el otro llega a responder. A veces.


End file.
